Leap Of Faith
by FallenMagic
Summary: The pod squad are leaving. A view into how they say thier goodbyes. Through the eyes of the humans


Note: ** shows lyrics ~~ show thoughts  
  
Leap Of Faith  
  
** I, I saw you with that look in your eyes Did he come back to make you cry **  
  
Liz Parker choked back a sob as she saw Max Evan, the love of her life climb up to her balcony. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she knew. Looking into his eyes.that was all it took. All it took to tear her heart into a million pieces.  
  
~Liz, you will not cry! You cannot do this to him. Don't cry, don't cry.~ Maybe if she kept ignoring him, he would go away.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
** I am the one to set you free I need you Love you so desperately **  
  
She gave a strangled sob and flew into his arms. All he had to do was say her name, so softly, so loving, filled with sorrow and regret at what he was going to do. She hugged him fiercely, kissing him until they both were breathless. "Liz. I am so sorry." Max told her, his eyes teary.  
  
Liz stroked his cheek, ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh." She shushed him, even though she was also crying. "It's going to be okay. You don't have to be sorry."  
  
** Baby I just need you to take a leap of faith Every promise I make I'll never break Let me take your hands, I'll lead the way I'll wait forever, baby**  
  
Max held onto her, as if he let go of her she would vanish. "I didn't think it would be this soon. I don't know if I am ready to leave." He told her.  
  
Liz's mind was conflicted with her raging emotions. She wanted to tell him to stay and not leave her, but the sensible part of her knew she couldn't do that to him. He had been waiting so long to go back to his home planet. And now here was his chance.  
  
** Until the stars come crashing down**  
  
~I can't do this to him. I cannot make him stay. He might regret it for the rest of his life. ~ Liz let go and turned his tear-streaked face towards her. "I'll always love you. You know that right?" she asked him.  
  
** Until the moon no longer shines**  
  
He nodded. "I'll be back. I promise Liz. I love you. I'll be back for you." Max told her.  
  
** That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you**  
  
Liz smiled as best as she could. "And I'll be waiting." She told him as she kissed him. And she meant it.  
  
** You are the meaning to my life And until the end of time That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you**  
  
********  
  
Maria was, for once in her life, left speechless. No tears, no anger.just an overwhelming sense of grief and heartbreak. ~He's leaving. He's leaving me. ~ The though just kept swirling in her mind until she could make no sense of it.  
  
** Don't be afraid to get to close I'm gonna love you like you've never known**  
  
"When?" her voice came so low and faint that even she wasn't sure whether she had uttered it or said it in her mind. But Michael heard her. He looked at her in a pained expression.  
  
"Tonight. Midnight." He told her. He refused to look at her. His eyes darted all over the place but never settled on hers. She just nodded her head mutely. She knew that one day he would leave. She had known it since they day they started going out. And she was even prepared to let him go find his 'Destiny'. But what she wasn't prepared for was the heartbreak. She wasn't prepared for how difficult it would be.  
  
** Open your heart and come with me I need you, want you, can't you see? **  
  
"Maria. Say something!" Michael's panicked voice broke through her fog. He was not used to this silent Maria. He wanted her to scream, shout, and maybe hit him. At least show some sign that she was aware of all this. But she just stood there silently in her kitchen, not saying a word. Just silent tears slipping down her face.  
  
** Baby I just need you to take a leap of faith Every promise I make I'll never break Let me take your hands, I'll lead the way I'll wait forever, baby **  
  
Michael took a step towards her. But she quickly moved back, away from reach. "Don't. Just don't."Maria trailed off. She knew that she would loose all resolve if he touched her. Michael nodded sadly, understanding. He stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'll be back Maria."  
  
** Until the stars come crashing down **  
  
Maria's head snapped up as she looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Don't make me hope Michael. Don't make promises you can not keep." She begged him.  
  
"No Maria!" Michael growled. "I will be back. Antar may be from where I came, but it's not home. It's not. it's not where you are."  
  
** Until the moon no longer shines **  
  
A sob caught in her throat as Maria rushed forwards and grabbed Michael, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He was too shocked to react at first but then kissed her back, just as passionately. ~Oh God! Please come back to me Michael! ~ With that thought, Maria pushed him away, just as suddenly. Michael looked at her, confused. "Maria."  
  
"Go!" Maria whispered, turning away.  
  
** That's how long I'll wait for you **  
  
Michael stood there, not wanting to leave. "Just go!" Maria yelled at him.  
  
Michael stared at her with love and deep pain. "I'll be back Maria. I promise. I love you Maria Deluca." With those words, Michael turned and left the Deluca house.  
  
** That's how long I'll wait for you **  
  
"I love you too Michael Guerin." She whispered to his retreating back. Maria then crumpled onto the floor, crying until no tears would flow.  
  
** You are the meaning to my life And until the end of time That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you **  
  
***  
  
Alex ran his fingers through Isabel's hair, trying to calm her down. She was crying brokenly in his arms. It unsettled him. Isabel did not cry. But right now, Alex didn't care. Not really when he thought about the reason. She was leaving. ~Who knows when she will be back, if ever. ~  
  
** Don't be afraid to get to close I'm gonna love you like you've never known **  
  
"Shh. It's okay Izzy." He soothed her. "It's gonna be alright."  
  
But Isabel kept on crying, tightening her hold on him. She looked up into his face and looked searchingly into his eyes. "Did you really mean it?" she asked him. She wanted to know, she had to know before she left.  
  
"Mean what?" Alex asked her puzzled. *God, I wonder when I will be able to hold her again. * He wondered.  
  
** Open your heart and come with me I need you, want you, can't you see? **  
  
"What you said. That you would have been there for me as a friend even if I didn't date you?" She looked so vulnerable that Alex leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Yes. I meant it. I will always be there for you, as a friend, a boyfriend. Whatever you want. I will not leave you Isabel." He told her. His heart broke to let her leave but he knew what he had to do.  
  
** Baby I just need you to take a leap of faith Every promise I make I'll never break **  
  
"But I am leaving Alex." She sobbed.  
  
** Let me take your hands, I'll lead the way **  
  
He hugged her. "Then I'll wait for you to come back," he told her confidently, more confidently than he felt. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
** I'll wait forever, baby **  
  
"You'll wait for me?" she asked him. "Why? I might not be able to make it back."  
  
** Until the stars come crashing down **  
  
"Yes you will! And I'll be here, waiting for you. You'll come and listen to the songs I would have written about you while you were gone and we'll be together." He told her, tears coursing down his face now.  
  
** Until the moon no longer shines **  
  
"Why? Alex, tell me why?" Isabel asked him.  
  
Alex looked at her straight in the eye. "Because I love you Isabel Evans. With all my heart and soul."  
  
Isabel choked back the tears as she kissed him and whispered. "I love you too."  
  
** That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you **  
  
****  
  
Liz, Maria, and Alex all sat huddled in a booth at the Crashdown. Somehow, they had all gathered hear as soon as the aliens had left for the meeting point. Although they didn't say a word and they hugged and sobbed quietly, each feeling glad to have his or her friends around. They would wait for them. They knew it; they would always wait for their soul mate to return back home to them.  
  
As the clock struck midnight they all sat back and hoped that somehow their loves would return back to them and for once they would lead the normal lives they had imagined.  
  
** You are the meaning to my life And until the end of time That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you That's how long I'll wait for you.**  
  
THE END 


End file.
